Just Another day at Sea
by M-Rated-Writer
Summary: Just a collection of one shots of LuNa, LuRo, LuVi, & LuBoa that I hope will become quite popular Rateingmay very, but I hope there will be more M-Rated ones. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Ok ladies and gentalmen this is the first in what I hope to be a long string of one shots staring Luffy/Nami, Luffy/Robin, Luffy/Vivi, & Luffy/Boa stroies which I hope every one enjoys. Each story will go in order from how I typed it from befor meaning (LuNa, LuRo, LuVi, LuBoa) so once agin hope you enjoy. Oh, one last thing please R&R (Read & Review)**

**Luffy/Nami**

**"Something Sweet"**

* * *

"Ok what are you doing in my orchard?" Said a orange haired girl in a tone that suggested anger with a mark that showed that the vain in her head was pulsating

A boy turned around and looked at her with both a look of confusion and fear "Uh, nothing" he replied plainly. The girl seemed to not be happy with that answer and started walking to the boy who started to back up a little at girl's advances.

This continued until the boy had back into a tree and was now trapped, but as the girl came closer and he closed his eyes as if expecting what was to come, nothing happened and when the boy opened his eyes an looked up he was meet by something soft pressing against his forehead. The young orange haired girl who was angry before was kissing his forehead.

To say the boy was surprised was an understatement, but before he could come up with an explanation the pressure had stopped and as the boy came back to reality a wide 'impossible to be possible grin' showed up on his face while the girl simply smiled. "Next time ask before you go wandering into my tangerine orchard, ok Luffy" The girl said quite simply, but with a hint of sweetness to which the boy called Luffy simply replied "Okay!" still holing his 'impossible to be possible grin'. The girl who seemed content with his reply turned to walk away, but then "Nami!" The girl called Nami spun around and was met with a very passionate kiss, to which she quickly melted into clinging to the owner of the opposing pair of lips.

The two stayed in this position for a few minutes and then as quickly as it had started the kiss ended with both parties panting heavily "W…what was…t…that for?" Nami asked still panting, but holding a smile of both satisfaction and want on her face "I wanted something sweet" Luffy replied in his usual plain manner. The girl's smile now grew wider and leaned in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Everyone M-Rated-Writer is back with another OP One-shot. First off sorry for the late update, but One-shots in my opinion should only writen when one is inspired; an boy howdy was I inspired.**

**Heres what happened, I was walking through the mall minding my own buisness, when out of nowhere I bump into a friend of my cousin. She was looking around for a present for my cousin's graduation party; you see not only is she my cuz's friend, but she's also a secret fangirl of his. Anyway, we got to talking and I just asked out of the blue -for what reason I have no idea- why she is so head over heals for my cousin. And this is what she said:**

_"I guess I could come up with a lot of reasons why. He's strong, smart, not bad looking; however, the one thing that I have grown to adore the most about him is this. No matter what happens to him, no matter the triles he's faced; out of all the things he has seen, and witnessed; he smiles a smile that I believe no darkness can taint." _**This would make more sence if you knew what my cuz did for a living, but for good reasons, I'm not telling.**

**Needless to say I was moved by this, and I wish her the best of luck. Reason, because her twin sister and two other girls also have a crush on him. Though luckly, or unluckly my cuz is completely oblivious to this. But after hearing that statment, this came to mind; so, please enjoy.**

**Luffy/Robin**

**A smile**

* * *

A smile.

What is a smile?

By defintion, a smile is an expression of joyful assurance, or to put it simply; a smile is the showing of happieness.

If anyone would have informed me of this a year ago; I would have believed them to be nothing short of insane.

The reason behind this is simple.

Throughout my life a smile was nothing more than an act to conseal what one was hiding, wether it be pain, dark intentions, or even greed.

A smile was nothing more than a tool to decive.

I know this, for I to have used it for such purposes; mostly to hide weakness and pain.

I used smiles to hide my every intintion; I had no other choice I had no other alternative. Especialy when I worked Crocodile.

Back then I could not trust them.

However, that changed when I met the one person that by all means. He could never fake a smile, for what ever reason ,it always seems impossible to even imagin him with a altirier motive when ever he smiled.

Looking back to when I first met him, I hate myself for thinking that he was like all the others I had dealt with.

Looking back, and even now, I find myself in awe of this expression.

For I know with out a dought his is always true.

And for this exact reason, along with many other, I have found my self going from respecting him, to adoring every moment I' with him.

For I know now, a smile is more than just an expression.

And its all thanks to one young, childishly fun captain.

* * *

**Well folks what do you think, good/bad be honest. I know I didn't do the best job, but this poem is what came out; so, plz read and review (or R&R)**


End file.
